In Oz
by BookWorm0001
Summary: What would happen if i took Dorothy's place. Laughs, Animals, sparkly shoes, and kicking some Wizard butt.
1. Chapter 1

**In Oz**

"Oh, my head. Since when do cyclones just appear out of the blue?" I cackled," Oh, I can apply WICKED to every part of my life." I looked around my room, my belongings were scattered everywhere. My precious books, the fragile items on my dresser, the New Moon poster I was going to replace with a Hunger Games one. My many notebooks filled with fanfiction. All scattered and destroyed. "Well, that's extremely depressing-the last year of my life has gone into those." I said as I picked up the notebook that had pages 135-205 in it. I was on page 198 at the time that blasted tornado hit. 198 pages of pure WICKED in my handwrting all gone.

My dresser, clothes, and myself were spared. The one book that was not ruined was WICKED: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West-my favorite book of all time. And my obsession-ask me anything and I'll be able to relate it to WICKED.**(I dare you to do this-leave me a review with what you want me to relate and I'll put the list in upcoming chapters.)**

I picked up the book and held it close to my body, as if to protect it from things unseen. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on over my black t-shirt. I walked through the small hall into the main room of our house-where the front door was-and automatically knew something was wrong. It was much to bright. Sure, I lived in Texas, but we just had a freak storm pass through. It shouldn't be freaking bright out.

Suddenly I had a thought, a really bad thought that I hoped with every fiber in my being was wrong because it would lead to horrible things later on. I went to the front door and peered through the small windows on it. The sight made my heart fall into my stomach. There were little blue houses everywhere and lots of corn. I was in Munchkinland, Oz.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Alright,_ I thought, _I'm in Oz. First thing to do before I go outside and face the fact I just murdered Nessarose, (Oh Shiz, I murdered Nessarose!) is find out if it's bookverse Oz, musicalverse Oz, Movie Oz or L. Frank Baum Oz. None of them are good choices considering my house landed on the Eminence of the East or I guess Govener if the is musical verse. Maybe it's a mix of all four. Only one way to find out._ I was so happy my 2 sisters, parents, and all 3 animals had been out of the house when the twister came-they'd flip out and my parents wouldn't let me use my WICKED expertise here.

Opening the front door and stepping out of the house I found no one in sight-_ L. Frank Baum maybe?- _ and a pair of black-and-white stockinged legs with _silver_ slippers on the feet. That ruled out completely Movie and completely Musical. Baum said they were silver and the book never specified the color. I grimiced at Nessa's legs and let the shoes be, moving away from my house. "Alright Munckins," I called out," I'm not going to hurt you! Show yourselves!" Yeah, not the best strategy in the world but I had to try.

I watched the sky for Glinda, who would come no matter what Oz I was in. Sure enough, a big, pink bubble started traveling towards me. _Not totally book then,_ I thought. "Hello, I'm Glinda the Good Witch of the North. Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?"

"Hello Glinda, nice bubble. I'm no witch, just a very unlucky thirteen year old girl who has had the misfortune of landing on Nessarose the Witch of the East.

"Oh, Uh, I see. How do you you know the Witch's name? You cannot be from Oz when you are dressed like that-or you are very fashion challenged."

"I happen to adore dark colors-hate pink, purple, and color that could be considered 'feminine' in any way. Please don't insult my fashion sense- you seem to be lacking some. Really, a salmon-pink ball gown? I expected you to develop some taste by now."

"Well, I never! Oh, never mind-Munckins , you can come out now-I don't think she'll bite. Though I have been wrong before." She mumbled the last bit to herself and I grinned-emphising my Elphaba-like chin. I have the facial features of Elphaba-the pointed chon and nose, high cheekbones(though mine still have a tiny bit of plumpness to them) and the arched eyebrows. Glinda's eyes widened as she recognized this and she turned to the Munchkins. "This is..."

"Hannah. I'm from Texas."

"This is Hannah and she comes from a land called Texaz. She has just killed the Witch of the East-rejoice! She has rid us of a terrible tyrant!" She placed a hand on my shoulder aa the Munckins clapped and celebrated._You don't really think that Glinda,_ I thought._ You loved Nessa, even if she was an over-religious, obnoxious, pushover. _

A cloud of red smoke appeared within all the Munchkins and they fell to the ground in fear. _Forbidding sense of movieverse here-which I'd not good._ "Who killed my sister, who killed the Witch of the East?" The voice was harsh and oily, but it was also feminine. I didn't need to see the person to know who it was. _I am in deep Shiz,_ _hopefully this is a mix and not just movieverse_. "Was it you?" I kept my head down as she came face to face with me. I didn't answer, I felt guilty and didn't want to face my rolemodel. **(why wouldn't she be my role model? She's awesome, and thankfully, this will **_**not**_** be pure movieverse-I don't like the movie much.)** "Well, was it?"

"I am so incredably sorry-I didn't mean to kill her. I couldn't control the tornado anymore than you could have controlled your rooming assignment at collage." I looked up and saw Elphaba take a step back, this obviously struck a chord in her. She looked like a cross between Margert Hamilton, Kerry Ellis, and Idina Menzel. The features prominent, but she's incredably pretty. Of course she's green also, but I envy her skin and hair so I have zero bad comments for those aspects.

"Well sorry doesn't bring back my sister does it?"

"No, and I'm incredably sorry for that as I said before. It was an accident, I swear."

"Well, I can cause accidents too, and this is,"

"Aren't you forgetting the slippers?"

"Yes, thank you Glinda." She walked over to her sister's body and attempted to take the shoes off her feet. "Thery're gone!" I immediately looked down at my feet. My tennis shoes had been replaced with, sparkly, ultra-feminine, high heel silver shoes.

"There they are and there they'll stay." Glinda said, pointing her ridiculous want at the shoes.

"Give them back to me, I'm the only one who knows how to use them. Give them back to me, give them back!"

"Keep tight inside of them. Their power must be very great or she wouldn't want them so much."

"No way am I keeping these ridiculous shoes. Three reasons why. 1: So not me-not feminine at all. 2: These are _Elphaba's_ shoes. If not by right than by legal standards. 3: You want me to keep them. 4: They made my tennis shoes disappear! I liked my shoes!" I made an attempt to take the shoes off and hand them to Elphaba, but they wouldn't budge. "Sweet Oz,"

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"Elphaba, or would you rather be called Elphie or Fae? I doubt you like being called 'the Witch'."

"Uhm, nevermind that-just give me my sister's shoes."

"About that, they won't come off, see?" I lifted a foot and tugged on the silver shoe. "Won't budge. Trust me, I wan't you to have them and I want to ve rid of them-but they won't budge."

"Of course," Glinda said,"They're _magic _shoes silly! They won't come off until you die!"

"Thank you Glinda!" My voice was strained and sarcastic-annoyed that she just told my number one mortal enemy how to get the stupid shoes off my feet! I wanted those totemic shoes off, believe me.

"I cannot attend to you hear and now as I'd like-but try to stay out of my way, just try. I'll get you my pretty!" Elphaba ccackled and vanished in a puff of red smoke, leaving me scared for me life.


	3. Meeting Scarecrow

**Chapter 3**

**I've got 4 things so for to relate to WICKED **

**1. Castle the TV show**

**2. Miss Congeniality (movie with Sandra Bullock)**

** Miserables**

**4. the color purple**

**Here we go: **

**Castle-now I don't know much about this TV show except that it's a bunch of police looking into murder cases and the like so this is a bit difficult for me. Well, the Gale Forxe was the WIZARD's secret police that did his dirty work and looked into stuff like that.(Elphaba mainly) So thats that.**

**Miss Congeniality- I love this movie and this is fairly simple. Sandra Bullock's character was undercover for quite a while. In the novel, Elphaba was undercover for at least 5 years in the Emerald City as a part of a revolutionary movement. To protect the Animals and other things.**

**Les Miserables- I don't know much about this either but it's pretty much about outcasts trying to find a place in the world. (at least that's what I understand from the little I know). Elphaba, no matter where you look, is just trying to find her niche, and it's not working out very well, is it? So out cast/misfit factor there. **

**The color purple- much to easy. I have colors for most wicked characters. Elphaba=green(duh!) Fiyero=blue(smexy diamonds), Boq=yellow/orange, etc. Nessarose is purple. Why, I don't know. Red and/or silver just don't work so she gets purple.**

**Onto the story!**

Chapter 3

As Elphaba was gone, the munchkins thought it was safe to get up. Why they were on the ground in the first place baffles me, they'd just get stepped on. I seriously though about doing that for a second-they got up before I could act on my thought though. " It seems you've made a terrible enemy of the Wicked Witch, and you can't stay in Munchkinland forever." I groaned inwardly, I knew where this was going.

"I know that, so how do I get home?" _Hey, you know how! _I thought, _click your heels three times and repeat 'there's no place like home! Well,_ I countered myself,_ there's a certain Witch that needs the shoes and a certain Wizard that needs a good kick in a sensitive spot. True._

"There's only one person with enough power to get you back to this Texaz, The Wizard of Oz!" _This is going to painful. _I sighed with annoyance and resignation.

"How do I get there?"

"Just follow the Yellow Brick Road." She waved her wand to gesture the approximate location of that one road I'd be following the whole time. Before the Munchkins could burst into 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road'

I hurried my butt out of there and soon enough I reached the cornfield where a certain Scarecrow should be. I looked around for crows and Crows, not one in sight. Then a whole flock of them landed in the corn a few feet from me and I heard annoyed shouts. _And here we go. _I walked towards the shouts and saw the Scarecrow trying to vat away crows with no success. I did the weird roar thing I am able to do and all the crows flew away. "How did you do that?" The Scarecrow asked incrediculously.

"Which, scaring the crows away or the growl?"

"Both!"

"I scared the crows by growling and making them think I was a preditory creature and I'm not sure how I can growl, I just can."

"Well it sure did scare 'em! I'm so brainless I can't even scare a crow!"

"Oh, you're not brainless Fiyero, you just pretend to be."

"There's no pretense here, I happen to ge genuinely brainless and deeply stupid."

"No you're not, or you wouldn't know what those words mean. Now, I'm going to get you down, you'll have to work with me here." I went behind the pole and looked for something that might let him slip down with ease. I found a small nail that seemed to be holding the entirety of him up and quickly pulled it out. He slipped out immediately.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, you know I'm on my way to see the Wizard-maybe you could ask him for something."

"You think he'd give me what I want?" _Not really, he never really gave them anything in the first place._

"Sure, isn't that his job, to help people? If he does his job well I'm sure he can get you what you want."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see the Wizard!" We started down the road again and I began to wonder who this Scarecrow _really _is.


	4. Meeting Tinman

**In Oz - Meeting TinMan**

**I got something to relate to WICKED! Thank you to 'Princess of the Negaverse' for reviewing and following my story! She gave me the song Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen Okay, I've never heard this song in my life, so I looked up the lyrics. I got an instant relation to Wicked. Glinda and Fiyero's automatic relationship when they first meet from Glinda's perspective. I probably didn't help that I had been listening to Idina Menzel's Defying Gravity single for the past 24 hours non-stop or so. **

**Onto the story!**

Once it started getting dark Scarecrow decided we should rest for the night, despite my protests. Sure my feet hurt from those totemic shoes, but I wanted to get this overwith. I wanted to be rid of these horrendable shoes and get my sorry butt back home to Texas.

The one problem with this whole endevor besides the fact I would have to face an Elphaba that's probably following me at the moment and planning my demise was the fact I would have to meet the Wizard. That, really, was the one thing that was depressing me. I probably sound mental at the moment, that's okay because I am.

Anywho we found a little cottage that I identified as the Tinman's and quickly stuck myself in a corner and fell asleep as quickly as possible.

***line break***

Waking up the next morning, mr right arm, which had been under my head, had fallen asleep. So I was shaking it vigorously and getting quite mad it as it continued to make that pins-and-needles feeling. I was probably scaring Scarecrow/Fiyero pretty badly. "You okay there?"

"Yes, I'm shaking my arm around because I'm bored." I let sarcasm drip like thick molasses and he gave me a look that said _really? _and it made me laugh. Scarecrow was obviously Fiyero-the reaction gave it away. "Let's just look around for a bit, find out how much farther we have to go."

"Alright then." We headed off into the forest, and I, being a fast walker, was infront of Scarecrow as we moved.

"Fiyero, do you think Elphaba knows who you are?"

"I don't know. Wait, what did you say?"

"Do you think Elphaba knows who you are Fiyero?"

"Who's this _Fiyero_? And who's Elphaba?"

"Please - I know who you are. Don't play dumb. Just because you haven't got a brain it doesn't make you stupid."

"How...how do you know? Who else knows?"

"Just me -and don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I just need you to answer one question - is Elphaba really allergic to water? Does it actually burn her skin? I don't want to end up hurting her by accident. I just want to get the shoes to her."

"...Yes, it does. I wish it didn't, but it does."

"Shiz," I muttered to myself. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I tyrned around and took a few steps forward. In the middle of the clearing was the Tin Woodsman. Now my question was this :Is this Nick Chopper or Boq?

***Line Break***

"So, you were punished because you were in love?"

"Yes, my love's employer didn't want her marrying me so she had the Witch of the East enchant my axe. Now I'm made of Tin - the only thing the Tinsman forgot to give me was a heart."

"No heart," Fiyero asked.

"No heart," TinMan said.

"Well, we're on our way to see the Wizard. He's going to give Scarecrow a brain, maybe he can give you a heart." I felt like puking - never before did I think I would have to suffer the indignity of having to act like that wretched little farmgirl from Kansas. At least I wasn't as ignorant as she was or _is _I guess.

"Do you really think he could - he would?"

"I would hope so - otherwise what kind of Wizard is he?" _Crap, losing grip on my act. Oh well - at least I didn't say I want to kill the Wizard. _"We should keep moving if we want to get to the Emerald City soon."

"Let's go then!" I mentally slapped myself for the Tinman's ignorance.


	5. The Fireball and the Lion

**Chapter 5 - The Fireball and The Lion**

Before we even started to move I knew what was going to happen. This Oz was going through events like the movie so Elphaba would appear in a little bit. "You really think the Wizard will give me a heart?"

"Oh, but he will! He must! We've come such a long way already." The Dorothy act is killing me. I take Scarecrow aside for a moment, "Fiyero, there's something you need to know about Elphaba. She doesn't know who you are - she thinks you're dead."

"What?"

"She doesn't know she saved you - which is part of the reason she's gone a bit physco on us. The another part is my accidental landing on her sister." At this moment I hear the tell-tale cackle."Shiz..."

"You call that long? Why, you've just begun! Forgotten about me,...eh? Well, I haven't forgotten about you! Helping the little lady along are we my fine gentlemen? Well stay away from her! Or I'll stuff a mattress with you! " She pointed to Fiyero, then to Nick Chopper, "And you! I'll use you for a bee-hive!" She got an evil glint in her eyes as I pushed Fiyero a little bit behind me. "Here, Scarecrow! Want to play ball?" The fireball lands at Fiyero's feet and Nick is already putting it out as Elphaba cackles and flies off. I see sadness in his eyes as he talks again.

"I'm not afraid of her. I'll see you get safely to the Wizard now, whether I get a brain or not! Stuff a mattress with me! Hah!"

"I'll see you reach the Wizard, whether I get a heart of not. Bee-hive - bah! Let her try and make a bee-hive out of me!"

"Well thank you. But let's be careful, I don't want to run into her again - I'd rather not risk it. I'm flesh and bone, not fabric and straw or tin and iron. Well, for the moment - I might be just fire and ether by the end of the day. As we walked away from the house, I looked to the spot where, in the movie, something odd always appeared. Some said a munchkin hung himself on set. What I saw in the movie, and here in front of me, was a large bird streching its wings. So much for that conspiracy theory.

*****I'm just a little line that signifies the passage of time don't mind me or my bad grammar.*****

As we started walking deeper into the forest, I started wondering how we'd meet The Cowardly Lion, excuse me, _Brrr_. Of course, I could very well call him Brrr and get him a better public name. _The Cowardly Lion_ isn't exactly flattering is it? I remembered Dorothy met Brrr due to that annoying little dog Dodo...Toto. I'm starting to use Wicked quotes again - thank the Lord I didn't end up with my dog Milo. "I'm not liking this forest - It's dark, and creepy."

"Well, I'm not too sure, but I think it'll get darker before it get's lighter."

"Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?"

"Animals that eat s-straw?"

"Some, but mostly lions and tigers and bears."

"Oh my!" I couldn't resist it - I had to say the line. They looked at me strangely,"what?"

"Well, let's keep going - we can get out of here before it get's too dark."

"Do you honestly think you would accomplish anything by scaring us?"

"You were s-s-scared?"

"They were - not me. But I knew you were here Brrr."

"H-h-how do you know my name?"

"Don't play dumb, and I just know what it is. Why? Would you rather be called 'The Cowardly Lion'?"

"It's not prefferable."

"See, you'd rather have an actual name. So why don't you just go by Brrr?"

"I'm The Cowardly Lion. I have no courage."

"You know," said Nick Chopper," we're going to see the Wizard. He's going to gibe me a heart, scarecrow a brain, and her a way home. Maybe he could give you some courage." He looked at me from the corner of his eye, saying _you believe that garbage?_ I rolled my eyes in response and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe he could get you some courage!" Fiyero repeaded enthusiastically, all the while stuffing straw back inside himself. Out of the three companions, the Tin Man was the only one who seemed as oblivious as his movie counterpart. I knew Fiyero was just playing along.

"I'm sure he'd give you courage!" I mouthed 'I'll explain later and he gave a small nod.

"We're off to see the Wizard!"

********Yes that section was short, I know. If you complain, I _do _have flying monkeys at my disposal!********

"Oh Shiz…" We had found that wonderful poppy field that put people to sleep. I highly doubted Elphaba put it there as there are pleanty of poppies in Oz, but I could've been wrong.

"I see the Emerald City!"

"Yeah, but I also see poppies."

"Poppies?"

"Poppies?"

"Poppies?"

"Yes, poppies. The next person who says the word 'poppies' is going to get slapped." I heard a faint voice say poppies and I face-palmed myself. Of course Elphaba was listening. "Not you Elphie," I muttered softly. "Okay, I've got an idea. Scarecrow, Tinman, the three of us will make our way through the field and if I fall asleep, you can carry me the rest of the way, then come back for Brrr here. Same thing - if he falls asleep, carry him the rest of the way. We'll run to get as far as we can."

"That's a smart idea! Why didn't I think if that?"

"Because, Scarecrow, you're brainless." I winked and readied myself. "Lets go." As I neared the start of the field I inhaled the pleasant aroma of the flowers and a wave of tiredness went over me. _This'll be interesting,_ I thought and readied myself to run. With a large breath, I ran into the flowers, monitering my breathing so that I took in breaths as little as possible. I made it about halfway through the poppy field before I started to feel the effects of the flower's poisonous fumes and I started to just walk, not finding the energy to run anymore.

"You doing okay," asked Fiyero/Scarecrow.

"I'm - I see why poppies are so danger - dangerous." I yawned and stood in place," I don't think… that I'll… make it much longer… so tired…" I lowered muself to the ground and curled into a little ball. Within seconds I was asleep. I was vaugely aware of Fiyero's and the Tinman's voices and my body being moved, but in my drug induced sleep, I didn't notice it. When I was put down again, it was on cold, hard ground - the yellow brick road - and it was several minutes until I heard more voices. By the time they were close enough for me to understand them without them shouting, I was fully awake. "Note to self," I muttered to myself,"avoid poppies at all costs in the future."

"How do you propose we wake him up?" asked Fiyero.

"I'd say dump a bucket of cold water on him, but we don't have one," I said, studying my nails with great interest. "So, I suggest something that will be a lot more fun for us."

"What?"

"Let's tickle him," I said with an evil smile. I put a finger to my lips and bent down to the Lion. I started tickling his sides and within a few minutes, he was roaring with laughter, which caused the rest of us to laugh with him. "Nice to see you're awake," I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, nice," he grumbled. "Let's just keep going.

**A/N: It's short, I know, but I don't have a lot of time to write. The next chapter is when they reach the emerald city, so be prepared for a bit of chaos. Review please!**


End file.
